deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage
1= |-| 2= Johnny Cage is a character from the video game series, Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Johnny Cage vs Beowulf *Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage *Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (Complete) *Akuma VS Mortal Kombat *Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki (Complete) *Johnny Cage vs. Fei Long *Johnny Cage vs Johnny Bravo *Johnny Cage vs Joseph Joestar *Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage (Complete) *T.J. Combo vs. Johnny Cage *The joker vs Jonny cage *Johnny Battle Royale *Johnny Cage Vs John Cena Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Frank West *Yang Xiao Long *Albert Wesker *Michelangelo *Sanji *John Cena *Luke Cage *Jon Snow History Death Battle Info Background * Real name: John Carlton *Height: 6′0" (1.83 m) *Weight: 190 lbs. (86 kg) *Hollywood Movie Star *Father of Cassie Cage and ex of Sonya Blade Fighting Style *Jeet Kune Do *Karate *Shinto Ryu *Shorin Ryu Special Moves *Shadow Kick **Speedy powerful kick followed by a green afterimage **Enhanced version is stronger, faster, and red *Plasmic Bolt **Green orb of energy thrown at opponent **Can be thrown in an upward or downward arch **Can throw three at once at max *Split Punch **Performs the splits, then punches the opponent in the groin **Formerly didn't work on female characters **Stuns opponent briefly *Green Shadow Uppercut **Leaps into the air and performs an uppercut **Enhanced version is red and stronger *Sliding Uppercut **Does the splits, then rises into the air for an uppercut *Flipkick **Somersault kick that knocks opponents into the air **Enhanced version is red and follows up for an uppercut *Ball Buster **A parry **Triple Split Punch & elbow to back if pulled off **Just as painful as the name implies Fatalities *Deadly Uppercut **Uppercuts the opponent's head off **Can knock off two additional heads... somehow *Torso Rip **Grabs opponent and tears their torso off *Torso Kick/Forceful Shadow Kick **Shadow Kick that tears through the torso *Backbuster **Lifts opponent over head and bends them over his shoulders, causing them to explode *Brain Rip **Punches opponent in stomach, then rips brain from their head *Super Split Punch **Punches groin multiple times before punching opponent in half *Heads Up **Deadly Uppercut and Torso Rip combined *And The Winner Is... **Chops head in half, then plants a trophy in between * Here's Johnny! ** Turns opponent around, digs hands into their back and rips chest open, then peeks through the hole and quotes the line from "The Shining". * Little Improv ** Slams opponent to the ground face first, then repeatedly mashes their face into the ground X-Rays * Kasting Kall ** Kicks opponent in jaw, breaking cheekbones and jaw, then slams head into knee, shattering the skull, then delivers a Flipkick to opponent's chin Feats *Can punch you so hard in the balls your legs fall off * Can deliver an uppercut strong enough to decapitate someone ** And sometimes do this three times on the same opponent (somehow). *Defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sonya, Kano, *Held his own against Goro alongside Sonya and Kano *Survived against Shang Tsung, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Baraka, and Kintaro before help arrived *Survived against Sindel *Tackled Scorpion off of a flying helicopter and lived. *Defeated Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke and Jax Briggs (as revenents) * Single-handedly defeated Shinnok (Green Energy) * Survived Raiden's attack * Surprisingly a good father Faults * Has a massive ego that's gotten him in trouble on multiple occasions *Can be full of himself *Defeated by Cyrax, Jax, *Kitana (Alongside Smoke), and Ermac *Lost to Scorpion (MKX) *Killed by Motaro, Tarkatan hordes, and in the Battle of Armageddon *Ball Buster leaves him vulnerable to projectiles *Not as good of an actor as he claims to be *Loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into an empowered state. {1} Gallery Johnny_Render.png|Johnny Cage as he appears in Mortal Kombat X MKX_JohnnyCage_1280-1427465262102.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Johnny-Cage-645x370.jpg Trivia Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters